Welcome to the family
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: With Gloria's parents death, and her older runaway brother. She's now left with her family's business. That's until the famous Hotel Cortez owner shows up. What does the James March have to offer to the witch, Gloria Darling?
1. Welcome to the Hotel Cortez

Well this isn't what Gloria had in mind since she was invited personally by James March. She'd decided to dress in a silk black dress that came to her ankles. She curled her honey colored hair and walked to the Hotel Cortez. Gloria didn't bother putting shoes on since the walk will be quick. The cool night air wisped through her curly locks. She walked inside to see a party going on. All eyes turned in the room turned to look at her. Gloria just walked upstairs to the bar ,and ordered a drink. When she heard the whispering and gossip starting, she rolled her eyes. 'typical crowd… how disappointing.' She thought vaugely as she ordered another drink.

"Ah, Mrs. Darling. I'm glad that you're here." James said making Gloria's mood somewhat better. "Yes well, not that I'm complaining but where's the music? It truly isn't a party without some singing and dancing!" Gloria smiled as she said this. James looked at her amused. He nodded and held out his arm for her. She took it as he led her down stairs. "I've heard about your mothers voice. So enlighten me. Has her gift been past off to you?" Gloria smiled at his meek challenge. She didn't even needed a mic to sing into. Just as James introduced her, she clears her throat and starts.

There's a place way down in Bed-Stuy,

Where a boy lives behind bricks,

He's got an eye for girls of eighteen,

And he turns them out like tricks

I went down to a place in Bed-Stuy,

A little liquor on my lips

I let him climb inside my body

And held him captive in my kiss

And there's a storm you're starting now

And there's a storm you're starting now

And there's a storm you're starting

I'm a wanderess

I'm a one night stand

Don't belong to no city

Don't belong to no man

I'm the violence in the pouring rain

I'm a hurricane

Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah

I'm a hurricane

Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah

I'm a hurricane

I went down to a place in Brooklyn

Where you tripped on LSD

And I found myself reminded

To keep you far away from me

And there's a storm you're starting now

And there's a storm you're starting now

And there's a storm you're starting

I'm a wanderess

I'm a one night stand

Don't belong to no city

Don't belong to no man

I'm the violence in the pouring rain

I'm a hurricane

Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah

I'm a hurricane

Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah

I'm a hurricane

He says, "Oh, baby, beggin' you to save me.

Well lately, I like 'em crazy.

Oh, maybe, you could devastate me.

Little lady, come and fade me."

I'm a wanderess

I'm a one night stand

Don't belong to no city

Don't belong to no man

I'm the violence in the pouring rain

Come and fade me

Come and fade me

I'm a hurricane

The party goers erupted in clapping, as I turned to see James smiling at me. "Gloria Darling I would love for you to sing in my hotel. During parties and of course you'll be paid for your time." I thought about the offer for a moment. "sure." I finally answered him with a beaming smile. James was happy too until he saw this woman with such beauty. I saw her too. In fact she had actually reminded me of my mother. "If you'll excuse me I must court my wife now." I nodded understanding. As he walked away I sighed and headed back upstairs. No I didn't order a drink I just sat there wondering what time it was.

"You must be Gloria Darling." I turned as I heard her voice. She even sounded like my mother. "You may call me Elizabeth." I was in a trance as she spoke and given me a sweet smile. She looked really sad and exhausted. "Yes. Nice to meet you. You must be James wife." I stated but she signed as if what I had just said only added to the already heavy burden. We started talking however about our families, life, etc. Until it was nearly morning. She knew I was a witch and she shared her vampirism secret with me. She even told me about how her first love had died recently, in which lead her to marrying James.

"Was marrying him t of love, or desperation?" I questioned out of the blue. She looked at me shocked, but covered it with a sad smile. "Neither child. It was all inconvenient turn of events." I nodded knowing how that is. "James hired me to be the singer for your parties." She nodded her head. "Yes. I heard your singing. You have talent indeed." I shrugged but thanked her. Seeing the time we each other goodbye and went our separate ways. Time sped forward to night the next day. I was closing up my old bar. I walked outside to lock the door when I heard fast footsteps rushing in my direction. I turned to see a barrel of a gun aimed at my face. He's all jittery and asking for money. Fucking junkies. "Sorry kid I'm broke." I turned to leave when he shot me fifteen time in my back and walked away. Pain rushed through me as I tried to get back up from the cemented sidewalk. That's when I felt somebody helping me up an leading me to the Hotel Cortez. Once inside I blacked out in the elevator. When I woke up I didn't feel any pain from what happened. I looked around to see nobody. That's when Elizabeth. Came out of the bathroom with a washcloth in her hands. "You…" I felt around my neck for any bite marks but found none.

"Don't worry you're not a vampire. I don't know which Coven you're from, but you healed rather quickly." I nodded as I slowly got up. "Not the first time I got shot, or had somebody wanting I to kill me." She looked at me with what looked like empathy. "If you don't mind me saying. I think it's best if you stayed here then out there." I looked at her in confusion until she'd shown me my back. In order for me to heal quickly all spells I had cast were gone momentarily. Meaning all my scars had shown. Even the burned scar on my left cheek. I looked down ashamed. "Sorry Elizabeth. You don't have to continue seeing me like this…" tears streamed down my face as she hushes me. "Nonsense. Did you know that the meaning of your name means woman of glory." I laughed as I nodded. "My mother told me that the reason she named me that, is because I resemble my grandmother on my mother's side."

Elizabeth nodded intrigued by the story. "anyway how long have I been out?" I asked as put on the clothes she had given me. "You've been out for two in a half months." Great. I thought to myself. 'Wanna gets drink with me then?" She seemed stunned but quickly recovered. Smiling sweetly I held out my arm for her. She laughed as she took my arm. "You'd make a impeccable man, Gloria." I laughed with her and we walked into the elevator. That's how my story started to spiral out of control.

A/N

Hurricane by Halsey

Please review!


	2. Then and back

Over the years Gloria Darling has stayed at the Hotel Cortez. During those years she didn't notice how things started to change. The people that would come to the parties would often never show up again. That's when the police men came. "What on earth is going on?!" Gloria questioned the detective as they stated walking upstairs and past her. "We've got a call saying that Mr. March is behind the missing people." I stared at him in disbelief. "That cannot be I assure you. Who called you if I may ask?" The detective looked at her suspiciously. "I'm sorry I cannot tell you that. But do tell Mrs. March that she won't be bailing her husband out of jail." Was the last thing said before they both heard gunfire? The police ran towards the upper levels. Gloria was furious as to say it in simpler terms. She walked outside to the busily streets of LA. She did however before leaving the grounds of the Hotel Cortez was look right at the window of James office. She could clearly see the blood splatter on the window. She shrugged as she was finally leaving, suitcase in hand, as she called for a taxi. Elizabeth had warned her that if the police had ever came into the hotel, that she needed to leave.

"Where to Ma'am?" "Take me to the coven, Tom." He nodded as they drove off. She looked back to see the detective running outside for her. She rolled her eyes at his futile attempt to try and arrest her. Yes she has indeed murder, in act of defense of course, but never the less murder is murder to the police. As the cab pulled up to the house, she paid him and walked up to knock on the door. What she saw had surprised her. Hellen was still here and standing beside her was Kyle. "Well now why are you still here? Shouldn't you be the next Supreme of our clan?" Gloria tilted her head slightly. "Yes but I am still needed here. What do you need cousin?" Gloria smiled brightly. "I need a place to stay and a new identity so I came here." Hellen nodded and lead me to the new supreme of the house.

100 years later

I walked back into the hotel cortez. After a hundred years I finally made it back. "Hello I'd like to rent a room." I told this elderly woman. "Room number 64 please." She looked at me like I had been burned. "Is there a problem?" I asked in a warning tone. My patience were wearing thin. She shook her head and apologized as she gave me the key. I shrugged and walked into the elevator. The walk down the hallway let's say it was just uneventful to my disappointment. I unlocked the door and entered what was once James office. "Well this is boring." I said dryly as I walked up to the liquor and poured myself a drink. I looked around the room and rested my eyes on the bed. I set the drink down and made sure the door was lock.

"Alright then. James! We need to have a talk." I smirked. I knew he was in this room, but didn't want to show himself. "I am very blood thirsty so I hope you don't mind the blood that's going to be on your sheets." I stated as went to go change in the bathroom. When I finished changing I got a phone call. "Yes?" I answered. "He's in the bar." I hung up the phone and looked back at the mirror. I was surprised to find James staring back at me. "Well hello to you too." I smirked at him as he started at me curiously. "What are you doing here?" I laughed maniacally. "Well I was visiting Elizabeth but I want to have some fun beforehand." I watched the mirror as he walked up close to me. "You've changed. Since when are you blood thirsty?" A glint flashed in my hazel eyes. "Well after that little mishap those 100 years ago. I had to go back to the damn coven meaning no murder spree." I did a dramatic sigh as I heard James chuckle.

"Yes well then best not to keep you." He whispered in my ear. "Let me escort you Ms. Darling." He said holding out his arm. As I took it I remembered what Elizabeth told me. "I have to say James, I envy Elizabeth. With her beauty and her intelligent." I peeked to the side to see the fire in his eyes. 'He does think that she called the officers, how pathetic.' I thought to myself.

I got back with the dead man of tonight. I pretended to laugh at his dry humor, pretend to be drunk. Once in the room I locked the door behind me. We had sex of course. Then as he relaxed I pulled out my blade. I laughed maniacally as I stabbed him multiple times. My smile widening as I feel his blood splattering on my face and body. I sat back looking at my handy work. "Now this won't do." I whispered into the still breathing man. I took out his eyes and listened to his pitiful screaming. "Gloria?!" I heard Elizabeth's surprised voice in the doorway. "Ah! Come join us. Have you feed yet?" Her eyes darkened at the bloodied scene. She left making me drop my smile but not my mood. I turned back to the man and finally slit his throat. I got off the bed and looked at him.

That's when I heard a nock on the door. I shrugged and walked still naked and in blood to open the door. I recognized the maid. "Need any cleaning?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Thank you very much. I'll be in the shower for a moment." She just went to work with the sheets. I stepped into the shower and started up the cold shower. I felt somebody behind me. I turned to see James watching me. "You know staring is going to get you nowhere?" I questioned as I got out of the shower. His eyes had grown darker as I stood in front of him. "I have a party with guests coming and I want you to sing. I have a gown waiting for you downstairs. I expect you to wear it. Oh yes and Ms. Darling." He said just as he was about to open the door.

I looked back at him as I titled my head. "Welcome back." Then he was gone. I laughed as I grabbed my maroon silk robe, and tied it tightly. I ignored the maid as I made my way downstairs to receive the dress.

The party was tonight and I was finally ready for it. Liz the bartender had never left and so she was the one to help me with setting up my stage, and helping with my dress. "Thank you Liz." Liz smiled at me and patted my back. I walked up to the stage to test out the mic when I caught eyes with this hot blue eyed man. He gave me a charming smile as I winked at him.

My demons are begging me to open up my mouth

I need them mechanically make the words come out

They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce

Ignite me, licking at the flames they bring about

I sold my soul to a three-piece

And he told me I was holy

He's got me down on both knees

But it's the devil that's tryna

Hold me down, hold me down

Sneaking out the back door,

Make no sound

Knock me out, knock me out

Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

Hold me down, hold me down

Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown

Knock me out, knock me out

Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine

I'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine

They rush me, telling me I'm running out of time

They shush me (shhh), walking me across a fragile line

I sold my soul to a three-piece

And he told me I was holy

He's got me down on both knees

But it's the devil that's tryna

Hold me down, hold me down

Sneaking out the back door,

Make no sound

Knock me out, knock me out

Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

Hold me down, hold me down

Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown

Knock me out, knock me out

Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

Hold me down now

Hold me down now

Hold me down

I sold my soul to a three-piece

And he told me I was holy

He's got me down on both knees

But it's the devil that's tryna

Hold me down, hold me down

Sneaking out the back door,

Make no sound

Knock me out, knock me out

Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

Hold me down, hold me down

Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown

Knock me out, knock me out

Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

Clapping arose from the party goers making me smile. I got off of the stage and made my way to the bar. "You're voice is as amazing as ever Gloria." Liz commented giving me my drink. "Thanks. So how's business been?" Liz gave her a really look making me shrug. "Your son is doing well." She perked upon hearing what I just said. "You saw him?" I nodded. "Smart kid. He has a bright future ahead of him. You should be proud." Liz was deep in thought as I turned around to look over the crowd from my seat. "Lovely voice you have miss?" I looked over to see the handsome blue eyed man. "Gloria." I told him my name as I finished my drink. "And you?" I motioned for his name. "Kyle." I nodded my head.

He sat down next to me. How impolite. I thought to myself as he ordered himself a drink. "You know the owner of this hotel?" He asked me suddenly. I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I know his wife though." I smirk as I said the last part. He looked at me curiously and I signaled Liz to poison his drink. He of course didn't notice. "How about we talk about this over a couple more drinks. Liz!" She brought over some shots for us. She knew what I was up to, and even though she doesn't agree with my way of seeing things. She still helps me out. Everything that this man drank was poisoned with a muscle relaxer, making his muscles paralyzed. Once in my room he was stuck on the bed.

"Now what I am going to do to you; my good man; is disembowel you. I have a summoning I need to get done quick and as painless as possible." I explained to the unmoving man named Kyle. His eyes however spoke. They were filled with fear. I reached for my bag when I felt James presence. "Mr. March? Well now you are usually busy around this time. May I ask why you've graced me with your presence tonight?" I turned to se nothing but I can still feel him in the room. I shook my head bored by him. He's starting to be predictable. I thought as I started on Kyle. His silent screams could be heard in the dead silence.

After the bloody work was done and cleaned up. I set up a communication symbol that I learned from my clan to contact our desire demons. I put the guts into the bowel and emptied the junkie's blood into a goblet. "What are you doing?" I stopped and looked at James whose standing above me. "I have a bone to pick with a demon." I said simply and went back to the summoning. He was still there as I spoke the summoning magic. I stood up as the demon crawled out of the ground. "Garr… Gloria daughter of Alice and Jimmy Darling. How may I be of service?" I glared at the demon making him tremble with fear.

I know right?! A demon trembling…. Anyway. "You gave me a bad deal Quanta." He looked down ashamed and knew what's to come. "I desire for you to turn yourself inside out, and run out the window that's in the hall." I smiled brightly as the demon nodded. It reached down to collect it's payment. I watched as it screeched in pain and ran out of the room and out the window. "That's something I don't see every day." I nodded as I turned to see James with raised eyebrows. "Yes sadly I have no more desire demons. Oh well, I don't really care. Care for a drink Mr. March?" He nodded and sat in a chair as I made our drinks. "You're a witch?" I nodded as I handed him his drink. I sat across from him. "Wonder why I chose your room? It's cause there's enough souls in here to summon that damn idiotic demon. But I owed you two more souls so you're welcome. " I explained as I drank my drink. He smirked at me making me raise my eye brow. "See something you like?" I wiggled my brows as he chuckled deeply.

"Well my dear Gloria I was wondering if you'd sing to me personally." I got serious. "I don't think so James. I don't think you can handle my voice." His eyes lit up at the challenge. "Try me." I shrugged. I got up from my seat and readied my voice.

He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends

I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven

If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes

I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight"

And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool

For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with sounds

But do you feel like a young God?

You know the two of us are just young gods

And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath

And they're running, running, running

But do you feel like a young God?

You know the two of us are just young gods

And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath

And they're running, running, running again

(And we'll be running, running, running again)

(And we'll be running, running, running)

He says "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges

I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon

There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs

And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight"

And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool

For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with sounds

But do you feel like a young God?

You know the two of us are just young gods

And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath

And they're running, running, running

But do you feel like a young God?

You know the two of us are just young gods

And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath

And they're running, running, running again

(And we'll be running, running, running again)

(And we'll be running, running, running)

As I finished he was mere meters from my face our noses barely touching. Tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I felt his cold hand on my right cheek. It made me feel something that I wasn't used to feeling. It made me want to laugh but the look in his eyes kept me silent. Out of nowhere his lips were on mine. We fought for dominance, tongues clashing, and clothes tearing. He gripped my hips hard as he pounded into me. I moan in pleasure saying his name. it was like this all night until I passed out on his chest.

 **A/N**

 _Hold me down; Young God by Halsey_


	3. Strange developments

James looked upon the beaut that he had fallen for over a century ago. He wants to know of where she's been after that day he died. He never knew about her scars though. They intrigued him more than what powers she must posses. He moves the sheets over Gloria and put on his suit. A gentle knock was hear. Opening it James sees his long time maid. "Good morning Mr. March. I brought some breakfast for Ms. Darling." He nods his head and pointed to where to set the food. She kept quiet which he was thankful for that. After she left he looked at the food that's for Gloria. That's when he sees the letter that's addressed to him. It looked quite old. he took it and put it in his pocket for later.

"Ms. Evers, fetch our dear something nice to wear." Ms. Evers nodded and left to do so. he looked back at Gloria lying in my bed, with the sun shinning upon her naked back, made her look like a fallen angel. She's changed her hair from the sweet honey to now a pitch black abyss that reminded him of his soul. Her voice has put him in a trance like it always did, because her voice alone is as sweet as honey. he turned around to head downstairs to see if Liz can do me a favor.

"Mr. March?! What may I help you with today?" Liz greeted him, a bit surprised at my sudden appearance. "I want you to look after Gloria Darling for me. While I entertain some guests tonight."

Gloria POV

I was blinded by the light shinning through the window. I sat up and stretched my old bones. "Good morning Ms. Darling." I smiled as I opened my eyes to see my favorite maid. "Ah Ms. Evers! It has been too long. How's everything been?" I got up and hugged her forgetting that I was naked. "Oh dearie, here I brought this down for you. As for the answer to your question, very busy." I laughed with her making it feel like the old days. "Yes indeed. Well I shall be getting ready. Oh? And breakfast you are such a dear!" I said happily seeing my favorite morning meal on the vanity. "Anything for you. Now if you need anything else I'll be washing some linens." I waved goodbye to her as she walked out shutting the door. I looked at the dress that she gave me. It was a beaded dress that came just above my knees. It even sparkled when the lights hit it.

I wore it with some silver stilloute and curled my hair in a certain style. Putting on my makeup is the last thing I did and made my way out to the lobby where Iris looked at me in surprise. "Now where are ya goin` dressed like that?" I smirked back at her devilishly. "I'm going to reclaim my bar back as well as doing a few other things." I had lied about the bar but not entirely. I wanted to see how it was doing since I left Sebastian and his children's children the bar. "Just be careful. With you dressed like that you'll draw a lot of unnecessary attention to yourself." I nodded and waved to her as I left. I see Tom the butler I had brought along from my coven. "You look dashing as always. Where shall we go to?" He spoke as he opened the door to the car for me. "Thank you. I was thinking about visiting an old friend." I said thoughtfully, he nodded and got in the car to drive me to my destination.

We got to the bar to see it has been closed and boarded up. "What a shame." I sighed as I looked at the building that once bloomed with business. "Take me to my brother." He nodded and drove off further. We got to his house. The Murder house. "I won't be long, so stay with the car." I spoke as I got out of the car. As I walked up to the door, my brother; Jericho; opened the door right as I was about to knock. He looked at me in confusion. "What are you doing here?" I smiled sarcastically. "Can't I see my brother every once in a while?" He rolled his eyes as he let me in his house. "Just wound up the spirits again." I smirked. "How was it my fault?" He gave me a serious face. "You threw a surprise party that ended up being-" I interrupted him with another of my inside jokes. "Killer~!" I sang as I headed to the kitchen where Moira was cleaning dishes.

"Hey! It's my second favorite maid." She turned around shocked to see me again. "My word! Gloria, you've changed your hair." I laughed as she touched it. "Yeah I kinda have to since the hunters are after me." I spoke as I sat on top of the counter. Jericho looked at me as did Moira. "Why are they after you?" I gave him a look. "Because they think I worship the devil hence the desire demons that my clan is able to have. However I don't worship, I prefer to call it a friendship kind of deal. Now where's our lil` Scar at, hmm?" Jericho went to get her from upstairs. "What does she remember Moira?" She snapped her head to me. "She remembers Tate. You're lucky her mother and uncle are not her currently." I laughed at that. "Anyway she's been having some delusions that her aborted baby was here in a crib down in the basement." I shook my head. "She's traumatized because of what her mother did without her permission. I don't blame her though I would have killed my mother." Moira rolled her eyes at me. "That my dear I think has already came true." She pointed out my last statement. I laughed again nodding.

"Who's Gloria, Jericho?" Scarlett asked so innocently. "She's my sister. She wants to help you with these delusions that you're having." He said just as they reached the kitchen. I smiled brightly as I jumped off of the counter and hugged her. "Oh don't you worry about a thing, love." I patted her head and stepped back a bit. "Now since you are a witch and these things keep on happening that's going to cause some trouble to your powers." She listened to my every word as I take her hand and we sat at the dinning table. I sensed a presence that made me think of James. At the thought I looked over at where I was feeling it. Scarlett felt it to but wasn't as concerned as I. "Tate don't worry she's just helping me with my mind. Come over here." When he revealed himself my breath hitched in shock. He looked like James when he was younger, aside from the blonde hair.

He walked over to Scarlet and kept close to her. Jericho went to his study. Moira left so I can do my thing. "My apologies Scarlett but I have a question for Tate here." Tate looked surprised as did Scarlett. "Do you know who your father is?" Tate's eyes darkened quite a bit. "No." I smirked darkly at him but returned to what I was here for. "Now I'm going to enter your mind. You need to let me into your mind once you hear a bell noise, okay?" She nodded making me smile gently. "Okay then." I place my forehead on hers. Just as the bell rang she let me in.

 _ _I opened the first door into her mind. I saw her memories of her as a child. However I saw a memory that made my skin crawl. She was seven years old playing with her dollhouse. Her Uncle watching her from the doorway, with a dark look in his eyes. I knew what happened next so I walked up to the next door. Opening it I came face to face with Scarlett in middle school. She waited for her mother to pick her up, waited, waited, and waited. She decides to just walk home. When she got back to her house her mother was there waiting. Scarlett experienced her first beating from her mother that day. I walked away feeling anger in me. But I kept it under control as I came upon a Fogged up door. I reached for a handle but found none. I walked through it to find Her high school memories. From freshman year to junior years. I tilted my head at one memory, one where it was nothing but a whit flash. I touched it and I was sucked into it.__

 _ _It took me a few seconds to dial down the bright flash. Once I did I see a butt of a shotgun. 'interesting' I spoke looking around to see that I'm/she is in a library. Dead bodies were everywhere. However I can sense that she's pregnant, she had to be six weeks along. I jumped out of this memory and looked into the next one. She was half conscious in the hospital bed when her mother spoke to the doctor about aborting her child. I saw she tried to speak but couldn't. she helplessly sat there as they did the surgical procedure to kill her baby. I knew she needs to come to terms with this mess. I jumped out of her mind.__

We looked at each other with wide eyes. "Tate get us dome water please." He did as I asked. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as did she. "You hear your child's cries because she was trying to breath in oxygen that they never gave her. Your delusions are because of this, you were awake and aware of what's happening but your voice wasn't working." Scarlett looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "Who ever knocked you out should be the one at fault." We jumped at the sound of glass shattering. We looked back to see Tate gone. "What's up with your man?" I asked as I called for Moira to clean the mess. "He's the one who knocked me out." She said sheepishly. "Oh…" I raised a brow at her. "He did not know did he?" She shook her head no, making me feel a bit sorry for my earlier statement. "Well now that you know, everything. I shall take my leave." I gave her a wink and left my number for her. I gave Jericho a bone crushing hug and left.

WHen I came back to the Hotel, Liz looked worriedly at me. "What's wrong Liz?" She quickly pulled me into the employee only backroom. "There's a man that came by here about an hour ago asking about you." I looked at her in shock but hide it quickly. "Did he leave?" I asked quietly to her. "He's actually speaking with Mr. March." I looked at her in surprised but with worry. "THank you, Liz. I got it from here." She gives me a hug before she leaves me in the room. I shook off my nerves as I prepared my mind for a fight that might come. Walking out of the room I made my way around the halls of the hotel trying to find the two men. That's when I smelled fresh blood. I see the door to room 64 open a crack. I pushed the door open more to see the hunter on the floor with multiple stab wounds. He was already past dead, not that I cared. If he had caught me again then I would've been tortured more.

"It seems that you've had a nuisance following you, my dear. I hope that you didn't mind me taking care of that." I turned to see James in his usual chair smoke pipe hanging from his lips and a drink of scotch in his left hand. My heart rate sped up when I see him covered in the hunters blood. That's also when I noticed the bloodied knife in his right hand. "It seems so, however I am very thankful that you took care of it. I expect you want a reward for your work?" He looked at me with a dark desire that it made my knees quiver. "Indeed." I stepped over the dead body as I made my way over to him. I placed his drink, knife, and his pipe on the side table. While I did that he pressed his lovely lips upon my neck leaving a trail of kisses. His hands gripped my waist bringing me to straddle his hips.

"Somebody's egar." I giggled out making him emanate a deep animalistic growl. "You cause this in me, darling." I smiled a bit but it soon faded as Tate came to my mind, for some strange reason. James noticed my hesitance and pulled away to look at me in concern. "I'm sorry, my mind went somewhere else." I gave him an apologetic smile. He held my neck gently and pulls me in for a sweet kiss. This made me shocked to say the least. Because he wasn't this gentle last time we had kissed. "You can tell me of your troubles, Gloria." He looked deep into my eyes being serious. "That's very kind of you. However I don't want to upset you with my troubles." He shook his head at me and set his forehead against mine. "Nonsense my dear." His eyes were closed so thankfully he didn't see the sadness in my eyes. "I was visiting my brother today, and I thought I saw someone who looked like…" I couldn't say it. He looked at me with a smile. "You don't need to force yourself dear." I mirrored his smile and kissed him deeply.

That was the first night when he was gentle to me. I don't know what's going through his mind but this made me fall for him even more. This made me afraid though. Being in love in the first place always only complicated things for me. I start to worry…. I start to give in to my emotions. In which makes me sloppy in my experience. James March is the only man that I'll ever let touch my body though. After we had sex we laid in each others arms. "If I didn't know any better James. I'd say you're going soft on me." I teased him while sliding my hand up and down his toned chest. His laughter vibrant to my ears. "Only for I have came to a realization, thanks to Ms. Evers." I looked up at him with curiosity. "Oh? What was is it, if I may ask?" He looked down with a loving look at me. "I will tell you over dinner tomorrow night." I felt myself blushing for the first time. I hide my face in his chest. "I look forward to it…" I spoke into his chest, as he played with my hair.


End file.
